Three lines of research will be pursued in the following twelve months: 1. Application of the lifetime-resolution techniques to study spectral reelaxation of fluorophors attached to determine time and energy relations in the protein dynamics. 2. Continuation of the studies on pressure effects upon oligomeric protein association. 3. Extension of the experiments using total reflection excited fluorescence to determine affinity of various proteins for the water-hydrophobic interfaces.